La Reina que Soñaba Ser Princesa
by NaikoPink
Summary: …los rayos de sol rosaban la copa de los arboles de algodón dulce antes de que el sol se ocultara, debajo de ellos yacía el cuerpo de una hermosa dama de cabellos plateados la cual adornaba su femenina figura con un hermoso vestido azul, había estado recostada en aquel árbol con tronco de caramelo desde la noche anterior, una fina lagrima rodaba en su mejilla…


**- La Reina que Soñaba ser Princesa**

**- By NaikoPink **

.

.

Era una hermosa tarde en el dulce reino, los rayos de sol rosaban la copa de los arboles de algodón dulce antes de que el sol se ocultara, debajo de ellos yacía el cuerpo de una hermosa dama de cabellos plateados la cual adornaba su femenina figura con un hermoso vestido azul, había estado recostada en aquel árbol con tronco de caramelo desde la noche anterior, una fina lagrima rodaba en su mejilla mientras esta se despertaba de su profundo sueño, miro al cielo ya estaba por anochecer, pensar que había dormido allí desde la noche anterior…

La dama de azul se levanto del árbol quedando abrazada con este, inclino su mirada levemente mientras con una de sus manos secaba la rebelde lagrima que recorría lentamente su mejilla, ella no quería volver a llorar y menos si era frente a él, no quería mostrarse débil, pero no podía evitarlo, el simple hecho de recordar los labios de la joven heroína posarse con suavidad sobre los de él, hacia que sus ojos se cristalizaran, sabia el porque de lo que le ocurría pero no quería entender…

No quería entender que necesitaba de él, se había planteado muchas veces el hecho de que podía tener a alguien mas a su lado, pero no era la cuestión ella lo quería a él, necesitaba volver a verlo aunque eso le causara dolor pero era únicamente él quien la hacia sentir completa, quien la hacia sentirse como una persona, quien la hacia sentir viva.

Camino de regreso a paso lento siguiendo el camino por el que había corrido la noche anterior, frunció el ceño al percatarse de lo que estaba haciendo, estaba sufriendo y todo por su culpa, quería creer que lo odiaba pero no era cierto, por mas que recordara lo ocurrido la noche anterior no podía odiarlo, porque lo quería aunque fuese en silencio lo en verdad lo quería, continuo caminando mientras pensando en lo ocurrido la noche anterior…

*****FLAS BLACK*****

Hacia mas de un mes que había dejado de ir a su castillos para secuestrarlo y poder estar un tiempo con él a solas, aunque el príncipe estuviese obligado a quedarse en el hogar de la reina hasta que la chica de ojos azules fuera en su búsqueda, había comprendido que el tiempo que mantenía al príncipe encerrado era crucial para él, tenia que hacerse cargo de un reino, el cual probablemente tendría una reina de rubio cabello en poco tiempo, aun cuando dejo de secuestrarlo, cada tarde antes de que anocheciera iba al reino, aterrizaba en el bosque de algodón dulce y caminaba hasta encontrarse con el joven gobernante del reino, el cual siempre iba a ese bosque por las tardes, hacia una especie de recorrido y siempre pasaba por el mismo punto.

El día anterior lo había esperado en el mismo punto a la misma hora, pero no llegaba al parecer se había retrasado con sus responsabilidades, decidió esperarlo no vio problema en ello, después de todo nadie la estaba esperando en casa además de sus pingüinos, se recostó detrás del árbol en el que siempre se ocultaba, se hundió en sus pensamientos, pensando si algún día debía decirle sus sentimientos al príncipe, si algún día seria capas de revelar que todos los días iba al dulce reino solo para poder verlo unos minutos, en todos los días que la dama de azul había asistido al bosque de con arboles de algodón dulce nunca había cruzado palabras con él, quizás por miedo a que cuando el príncipe descubriera que ella se escondía detrás de aquel árbol con tronco de caramelo dejaría de venir a ese lugar, pero no le importaba aun así se conformaba con solo verlo…

Entre tantos pensamientos la dama de azul quedo dormida, sus ojos se abrieron con dificultad al escuchar una voz conocida que era como música para sus oídos, ¿acaso el príncipe le estaba hablando a ella?, no hablaba con alguien mas…

— Oye Fionna, ¿que querías decirme? — Pregunto con curiosidad el príncipe mientras escucho una risita nerviosa por parte de la chica de cabellos dorados

Los ojos de la reina se abrieron al escuchar al príncipe pronunciar cada palabra y sintió curiosidad de saber de que platicaban, asomo cuidadosamente su cabeza y pudo notar a la heroína desviando la mirada un poco sonrojada, Frunció el ceño inconscientemente pensando ''quien se creía esa niñita para insinuársele a mi príncipe'' borro esos pensamientos y continuo observando la escena ante ella…

— ¡Me gustas! — Soltó finalmente la rubia, dejando a Gumball boquiabierto.

— Fi-Fionna yo… — Las palabras fueron cortadas ya que la de cabellos dorados se apodero de los labios del joven gobernante, la dama de azul no pudo soportarlo mas el verlos besarse la destrozaba aunque no lo admitiera.

Cerro los ojos y simplemente se fue corriendo a todo lo que daban sus pies quería escapar de ese lugar, quería creer que no era verdad, pero lo era, aunque le doliera lo era, no estaba en derecho de reclamarle nada ya que él ni siquiera sabia que ella los había visto besarse y aunque lo supiera no era quien para interponerse en su relación, ya que el príncipe y la dama de azul nunca fueron algo real, únicamente en sus sueños en donde ella es una princesa y se casa con el príncipe del dulce reino, esa era la única forma solo si ella fuese una princesa quizás así el joven gobernante la aceptaría a su lado, pero ese no es el caso ya que ella es una reina y él es un príncipe, y aunque no lo acepte así debe ser, se recostó en un tronco de caramelo y admiro las estrellas del cielo, preguntándose ¿Por qué no puede ser una princesa y casarse con el príncipe?.

Para los súbditos del dulce reino seria mal visto que el príncipe se case con una reina que es mil años mayor que él, a ella no le importaba lo que esos caramelitos pensaran, pero en el caso del príncipe es muy distinto ellos son sus súbditos y además él tiene leyes que seguir, seguramente sus súbditos nunca lo aceptarían, suspiro resignada y simplemente cerro sus ojos, al poco tiempo sintió que alguien clavaba su vista en ella, abrió los ojos para cruzarse con la vista del rey vampiro, el cual al verla allí se acerco curioso de sabes que hacia ella en el dulce reino…

— ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí Simone? — Nuevamente escucho que el vampiro la llamaba por ese nombre, no comprendía muy bien porque lo hacia pero decidió simplemente ignorar el comentario de Marshall y voltear su mirada para que no viera llorar — ¿Estas triste por algo...? — Pregunto pero nuevamente no obtuvo respuesta — Estas así por culpa de él — Dijo respondiendo su propia pregunta.

Ella volteo a verlo y una lágrima rodo por su mejilla por más que intentara contenerse no lo conseguía, pues era débil, aunque no lo admitiera lo era, quizás no en cuerpo pero si en alma, escuchaba que una voz le decía o mejor dicho le suplicaba hiciera lo posible para que el príncipe estuviese su lado, siempre ignoraba esa voz quedándose callada, en verdad si lo quería a su lado pero no podía tenia que conformarse con solo verlo y quererlo en silencio, le conto lo ocurrido al vampiro ya que en ese momento necesitaba hablar con alguien al respecto, no menciono el beso de Fionna y Gumball, que mejor se los contara ellos eran amigos ¿o no?.

Luego de contar aquello simplemente continuo llorando al lado del rey vampiro, el cual no hizo ninguna critica acerca de lo que le ocurría a su vieja amiga, sabia que ella necesitaba estar sola y pensar, por lo que simplemente espero que esta se durmiera para irse…

*****FIN DEL FLAS BLACK*****

La dama de azul finalmente llego a su destino ya había anochecido tal y como lo pensó el príncipe no estaba allí, lo mas probable es que no volviera de seguro estaba muy ocupado con su nueva novia, frunció el ceño y se recostó detrás de aquel árbol y contemplo las estrellas mientras varias ideas preguntas cruzaron en su mente, ¿Por qué estaba ahí?, lo estaba esperando eso era obvio pero ¿para que?, para verlo por ultima vez ¿Por qué verlo la ultima vez si podía ir a ese lugar cuando quisiera?, por que el verlo causa mucho dolor pero entonces ¿Por qué no haces algo al respecto?, porque no quiero interferir ¿entonces prefieres sufrir?, no es que quiera sufrir es solo que seria un estorbo ¿estorbo desde cuando la Reina Helada piensa así?, Desde que ella descubrió que tiene corazón ¿ella es una cobarde?, No lo es ¿entonces porque no hace algo?, lo ara…

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de unos pasos acercándose lentamente al lugar, volteo con una sonrisa creyendo que podría ser él, su sonrisa se esfumo al ver a la joven heroína acercarse al lugar en donde esta se había besado con Gumball, frunció el ceño pensando que todo era su culpa, si no fuese por culpa de esa chiquilla todo estaría bien ya que la dama de cabellos plateados era feliz con solo observarlo siempre y cuando nadie se le acercara, pero no la niñita se le tuvo que acercar, lo tuvo que besar y todo para que ella fuera quien sufriera, odiaba a esa niña que no era ni reina ni princesa era una simple heroína, y eso justamente era lo que hacia que ella fuera especial, ella había salvado el dulce reino mas de una vez y ella, ella había intentado destruirlo mas de una vez, curioso ¿no?.

Frunció el ceño enojada e hizo lo posible por no salir y acabar finalmente con esa mocosa, necesitaba controlarse, su cara paso de enojada a confusa cuando vio a la chica quedarse sentada y suspirar para luego decir…

— Te quiero mi príncipe — Esta bien se sabia controlar pero se estaba pasando, esa niñita la sacaba de sus casillas.

Luego diviso con la mirada al príncipe a lo lejos, una parte de ella estaba feliz por que había venido pero la otra estaba triste pues lo mas seguro es que allá venido por ''su princesa'', estaba por irse de ese lugar cuando escucho que el príncipe hablaba.

— Lo siento Fionna… — Fue lo único que dijo este al tiempo que la chica se levantaba del suelo y le regalaba una sonrisa mientras se despedía de el con una señal de la mano ni siquiera se molesto en hablar…

— ¿Lo siento? — Dudo la mujer que decoraba su femenina figura con un vestido azul.

Rápidamente se llevo la mano a la boca mientras volvía a esconderse detrás de aquel tronco de caramelo, su respiración comenzó a agitarse, ¿y si el príncipe la veía?, que explicación podía dar, no estaba paseando por el bosque y como es tan curiosa se detuvo a escuchar su conversación, ya parecía acosadora mira que venir diario a ver a un príncipe, si que tendría que explicar, estaba asustada de ser descubierta aunque su temor se desvaneció al ver al príncipe voltearse y esta asomo cuidadosamente al ver al príncipe quedarse allí parado.

— Creí que no vendrías… — Fue lo único que dijo el príncipe aun sin caminar, la dama de azul quedo boquiabierto, como es que el sabia que vendría, ¿acaso se estaba burlando de ella?

Su respiración nuevamente se agito mientras que sentía sus piernas temblar debajo del vestido azul que vestía en ese momento, estaba tan sorprendida y a la vez tan asustada que no sintió al joven gobernante acercarse a ella, el camino lentamente hacia ella sin que esta lo notara y se asomo solo para encontrarse con el rostro de la reina, la cual abrió los ojos como platos al ver el rostro del príncipe sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir…

Ella literalmente entro en pánico e intento correr pero fue detenida por el fuerte agarre del príncipe, la dama de cabellos plateados volteo su mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de Gumball quien la miraba atentamente.

— Me alegra que estés aquí… — Fue lo único que dijo mientras se acercaba a ella para abrazarla.

Ella se reacciono de la peor manera posible por así decirlo, no entendía nada de lo ocurrido, ¿él estaba feliz de que ella estuviese allí?, pero estaba saliendo con Fionna, ¿que demonios quería hacerle a su cabeza?, intento cortar el abrazo pero el príncipe no se lo permitió y aumento la intensidad del este, finalmente la reina dejo de intentar liberarse del abrazo, pero no lo correspondió.

Simplemente inclino su cabeza y dijo — ¿Que no te vasta con Fionna? — Él corto rápidamente el abrazo y tomo a la reina de los hombros mientras miraba a la reina la cual al no obtener respuesta se enojo — ¡¿Qué?, tan grande es tu ego que no te satisfaces con una! — Reclamo en voz alta mientras levantaba la vista dejando que el gobernante viera una lágrima en su mejilla.

Llevo su mano al rostro de la de cabellos plateados y se deshizo de la lágrima que cruzaba en la mejilla de este mientras ella se aferraba a su camisa — Yo y Fionna no tenemos nada… le dije que ya tenia a quien querer… — Aclaro al príncipe mientras los ojos de la reina se cristalizaban de nuevo y él agrego — Solo que no se si esa persona me dejara quererla… —

Ella se aferro aun mas a su camiseta escondiendo su rostro en la misma y dijo — ¿Por qué no se lo dices? —

— Eso hago… — Respondió él mientras que con una mano acariciaba los cabellos color plata de ella y con la otra la acercaba aun mas a su cuerpo si es que eso era posible.

— ¿A que te refieres…? — Pregunto ella mientras intentaba alejarse del joven, pero este no se lo permitió.

— Siempre supe que te escondías aquí, pero nunca dije nada por temor a que dejaras de venir… — Respondió el joven y luego agrego clavando su mirada en ella — Me gustas… — Ella inclino la mirada levemente pero no se ruborizo como todos lo habrían echo ella no era de esas personas.

— ¿Qué pensaran tus súbditos?, yo soy la Reina Helada… — Dijo dudando sobre si eso funcionaria.

El príncipe la obligo a verlo a la cara y se acerco a ella para susurrarle muy bajito — No quisiera que fuera de otra forma… — Dicho esto deposito un suave y tierno beso en los labios de esta.

La dama de cabellos plateados finalmente comprendió que no era necesario seguir soñando con ser una princesa para estar a su lado, pues ya estaba a su lado y no era un sueño, era real…

.

.

.

** Fin **

.

.

.

**Notas de la Autora: **Bueno este es fic va dedicado a los pocos pero fieles amantes de esta pareja que por cierto me encanta, pero es una pena que tengan tan pocos fan, aun así al que la este leyendo le deseo un lindo día, tarde o noche, y les agradezco por dedicar un poco de su tiempo para leer un fic de El Dulce Príncipe y la Reina Helada, saludos y hasta pronto ya que pronto voy a subir mas fic de esta pareja C:


End file.
